More specifically, the invention relates to a connector for the stator of a permanent magnet brushless direct-current motor with N phases, of the type in which the stator is disposed inside the rotor and has a central ring portion from which there extends out radially a plurality of teeth, on each of which a respective coil is wound; the connector having a multiplicity of terminals to which there are connectable, in at least one predetermined mode, at least some of said coils to form the N phase windings of the stator.
The axial length or height of a motor is an important design dimension. The smaller the motor the more space available for other items or the possibility of making a smaller and lighter apparatus driven by the motor. The stator connector is one item which occupies axial space of the motor. By reducing the height of the connector, the axial length of the motor may be reduced.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a connector of this construction that is compact in the axial direction.